


Cause I Just Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Brendon writes a song that sounds awfully close to a love song.





	Cause I Just Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

“(Y/N)! I got a new song to show you. Can you drop by the studio tomorrow? Bye!”

You smiled to yourself as you heard Brendon’s energetic voice through the speakers of your phone. 

After waking up you saw that you had a new voicemail, so you quickly checked it, slightly confused who the fuck would try to call you at 4 in the morning. But, of course, it had to be your hyperactive, insomniac friend, Brendon Urie. 

Ever since starting to work on the new Panic! At the Disco album, Brendon’s sleep schedule had been even more messed up than usual, finding your friend awake at 5 am and waking him up at 3 pm with a cup of coffee in your hand as you strolled into his LA house.

“Wakey, wakey, Bren. You got a song to show me,” you sand happily as you opened the shutters in Brendon’s bedroom, causing the brunette to groan at the bright light that came streaming in from outside.

“Go away,” he grumbled, grabbing his pillow and pressing it onto his face to stop the brightness from blinding him.

After carefully placing the two coffee cups you got for your friend and yourself on his dresser you sneaked over to his big bed just to let yourself fall on top of him, your legs on either side of his body as you yanked the white pillow from the singer’s grasp, “Nope. I’m staying until you’re up and I’ve heard the song.”

“You’re really not gonna give in, huh?” Brendon asked, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he looked up at you, his brown eyes looking as tired as ever. 

His hands reached for the pillow in your lap, his fingers toying with the edge of it while waiting for your answer.

Shaking your head you grabbed the pillow from him again, lifting it to your chest as the overwhelming smell of Brendon filled your nose, intoxicating you in the best way possible which allowed your friend to push you off of him, your back hitting the soft mattress beneath you while he quickly pulled on his shirt and a pair of loose joggers, placing his glasses on his face before ruffing through his hair to try and get rid of the serious bedhead he was suffering from.

“Okay, I’m up. Are you hap- Is that coffee?” he interrupted himself as he saw the two cups standing on his dresser next to the door to his bedroom.

Standing up from his comfortable bed you tossed his pillow back onto it before handing him one cup, “Yep, this one is yours.”

image  
After eating a quick breakfast with Brendon he led you into the studio in his home, even though you knew the way by now, opening the door for you before following you into the big room.

“Okay, okay, sit down. I’m gonna get my guitar and show you the song,” Brendon babbled on, his body vibrating like the one of a little child in a toy store, causing you to chuckle at his excitement.

As soon as the brunette got his guitar he sat down opposite of you, playing the first few cords before looking back up to you again, “Oh, the song is called ‘Dancing’s Not a Crime’ by the way.”

Looking back down again, Brendon began to play the song, his voice filling the room, the strum of his guitar resonating in your bones. You didn’t pay that much attention to the lyrics at first, losing yourself in the sound of Brendon’s voice, the way his fingers moved over the neck of his guitar, playing different chords until you heard the line ‘cause I just wanna be your boyfriend’.

The way he sang those words, his eyes flickering up to meet yours, you could’ve sworn you saw some anxiety pooling in them. The song ended quickly after that, the last note echoing off the walls as Brendon looked at you, waiting for your reaction. For some reason, he seemed even more nervous than usual. 

You knew your opinion mattered to him, but never enough to cause his hands to shake in nervousness.

“I love it, it’s really catchy,” you beamed at your friend, the question of whether the song was dedicated to someone lingering at the tip of your tongue.

Letting out a breath of relief, Brendon ran his hand through the brown mess on top of his head, “Good. Because uhm…the song is kinda…it’s kinda dedicated to you.”

You couldn’t keep your mouth from dropping open, your eyes continuously blinking at the singer in front of you.

“It’s-I…It’s dedicated to m-me?” you stuttered, unable to process what Brendon had said.

“Yeah, it is. Listen, if you’re not okay with this, it’s fine. I can just…I’ll get rid of the track and we can pretend it never happened,” Brendon rambled on, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Brendon?”

He looked back up again at the sound of your voice, “Yeah?”

“Just…just kiss me, you idiot.”

After taking a few seconds to let your words sink in, Brendon abruptly leaned forward, his lips colliding with yours as his hands pressed against your cheeks, pulling your face even closer. 

Almost automatically, your fingers wrapped themselves around his wrists, your eyes falling close as you started to lose yourself in the kiss, his soft lips feeling oh so right on yours like they were meant to be pressed against yours.

Sliding your hands down his arms you brought them up his neck, tangling your fingers in his brunette locks while Brendon slid his fingers to the back of your neck, his big hands keeping your head in place as he opened his mouth, his tongue tracing the outline of your lips until you finally gave in, letting his tongue slip inside your mouth. 

Distinctively you heard Brendon’s guitar fall to the floor but were too lost in the kiss to care, the way his lips moved on top of yours, the way his tongue explored your mouth, his fingers wandering down to your hips to pull you into his lap. It felt like your bodies were meant to be in this position, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. The air around you felt like it was on fire, crackling with the electricity that was setting your body alight. Sadly, with every passing moment, the air in your lungs got less and less, forcing you to break away from the singer, your foreheads resting against each other as you tried to catch your breaths, panting filling the room.

“Sorry for never saying anything,” Brendon mumbled, pressing short pecks all over your cheeks.

“Don’t be. I guess I could’ve said something as well.” 

You giggled quietly as Brendon’s stubble rubbed against your skin, tickling you in the process and causing you to lean back slightly.

“What do you say, be my girlfriend?”

You pressed your lips against his in a lingering kiss, mumbling a soft ‘yes’ against them before burying your face in the crook of his neck, Brendon’s arms wrapping around your waist to hold you close to his body. The rest of the day, you both spend cuddling on his couch and watching Netflix just to order some take-out for dinner, enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
